Kung Fu Panda
Kung Fu Panda was the DreamWork's ancient chinese story of kung fu. Team Kung Fu Panda 'Po' Po Ping is the titular protagonist of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_%28franchise%29 Kung Fu Panda franchise]. He is a giant panda who was improbably chosen as the Dragon Warrior, champion of the Valley of Peace in the first movie. Although highly doubted as such, the giant panda proved himself worthy as a formidable warrior in unexpected ways. The adoptive son of Mr. Ping, a goose who owns a noodle restaurant. Po is one of Master Shifu's students, the prophesied Dragon Warrior, and the warrior of black and white (as revealed in Kung Fu Panda 2). 'Master Tigress' Master Tigress is a South China Tiger who is the strongest and boldest of the Furious Five. Tigress bitterly resented Po when he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior instead of her, and was the most vocal of the Five in her contempt for the panda even while her comrades grew to respect him. On his first night, she firmly told Po he didn't belong at the Jade Palace, coldly proclaiming that he was a disgrace to kung fu, and that he should leave. Though dejected, Po eventually chose to stay. 'Master Monkey' Master Monkey is a Gee's Golden Langur who is the friendliest and most approachable of the Five. Monkey was the first of the five to recognize Po's determination and was at first, the only member of the Furious Five who referred to Po by name. He also seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the Five as well, responding most strongly to Po's sense of comedy. Unlike the others, Master Monkey prefers to use a weapon in combat. He uses a staff, a traditional weapon used in Kung Fu and other martial arts and strongly associated with the legendary Monkey King Sun Wukong. 'Master Viper' Master Viper is a green tree viper with two small lotus flowers on top of her head. Although she has a serious birth defect for her species, being born with barely visible venomous fangs, she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate and sweetest of the Five as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious and being the only one who didn't mock him in any way. She also acts as the "mother hen" of the group, trying to diffuse arguments and conflicts between her friends and their differing personalities. 'Master Mantis' Master Mantis is a Chinese Mantis who is the smallest of the Five, but he is obviously the strongest proportional to his size. He can perform such feats as throwing Po and single-handedly holding up a severed rope bridge burdened by most of his comrades and Tai Lung and still have the strength to snap the bridge when needed. He is also a skilled acupuncturist, although his success does depend on the type of body he is working with; a body like that of Po can sometimes give him problems until he familiarizes himself with the particular anatomy (one time, he accidentally tweaked Po's facial nerve, causing the panda to pull a face, which Tigress took as an offensive gesture). Pragmatic and open minded with a dry sense of humor, Mantis was the first of the five to develop acceptance and liking of Po as a person, alongside the factor of Po's girth, declaring size did little to define a warrior and could actually be used as an advantage no matter what style one practices. An unused line from the movie is Mantis saying, "I've got to admit, that panda has a lot of heart. And he's incredibly fun to watch bounce." 'Master Crane' Master Crane is a Black-Necked Crane who is the most patient of the Five and one of the most sarcastic. During combat situations, especially in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane will fly around the combat zone, surveying the area as a scout for tactical advantage as well as catching any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is strong enough to carry all of the Five in the air, but this is very taxing for him. He was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. 'Master Shifu' Master Shifu is a grey coated Red Panda who was Oogway's student and the trainer and master of Po and the Furious Five, as well as Tai Lung. In the TV show, it is revealed that Master Shifu has a father, an incorrigible confidence artist who used him as a shill when he was a child. Eventually, Shifu's father left him at the Jade Palace, a deed that emotionally scarred Shifu for years, and Master Oogway took custody of the abandoned cub and trained him in the martial arts. It was discovered that he was once a member of the original Furious Five in the TV series nicknamed Sea food. Gallery Kung fu panda 2-wide.jpg|Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Category:2008 series debut Category:Movies Category:American Cartoon Category:Rated G Category:Set in the Past Category:Action Heroes